Starlinggaze
❝ '' "I didn't ask if you were ok with it. I told you I'm leaving and you can't tell me otherwise!"'' ❞ — ''-Starlinggaze to her former mate before leaving her former rogue group'' 'Appearance' Description: Starlinggaze is a long-furred black she-cat with honey colored eyes. Palette: : = Base (#000000) : = Eyes (#A98307) : = Inner Ears (#FF69B4) Voice: Soft whisperlike tone that sounds like bells tinkling Scent: Lavender and hay Gait: Reserved, keeps her head held up but her body is tucked into itself most of the time 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' Starlinggaze, no matter what the situation, always tries to empathize with the cats she meets. * '''+ Reliable -''' You can always count on Starling to be there for you when you're in trouble or in need of help. * ''': Flirtatious -''' She got this from being with Marsh for as long as she was. Any cat she deems cute in her eyes and who tries to make advances towards her, she'll reciprocate them as long as she's comfortable. * ''': Quiet -''' As curious as Starling is, her voice can barely reach above a whisper mostly due to the fact she doesn't like bringing attention to herself. * '''− Lazy -''' As much as Starling loves clan life, she hates the work aspect of it. She much rather prefers lazing in the trees than out hunting and patrolling. * '''− Naive -''' Starling has a hard time judging whether or not a cat has good intentions sometimes due to Marsh. '''Likes *Flirting *Snow *Nature *Meeting new cats *Exploring 'Dislikes' *Creeps *Fighting *Rude cats *Feeling afraid 'Goals' *Make a few friends *Get over her fear of Marsh *Get used to her surroundings *Find out about the other clans 'Fears' *Getting caught in a fight she can't get out of *Being taken advantage of *Not knowing who she is *Losing her way 'History' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: Kanga, Willow Age Range: 0-5 moons *Petal was born to Willow and Kanga *Her mother and father were very protective of her and brought her up to know the difference between good and evil in other cats so she wouldn't grow up like the rogues around her. *At age 5 she started interacting with other kits to no avail due to their differences. 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: Kanga, Willow, Marsh Age Range: 6-12 moons *Her parents taught her the way of claw and fang but she didn't like watching them hurt each other *Every time they tried to get her to fight she would talk them down with words. This was the start of her pacifist nature. *She met Marsh at the age of 10 moons and instantly started falling for him. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Marsh Age Range: 15-20 moons *At 15 moons, Marsh and Petal became mates. This was the start of her flirtatious nature and also of her downfall. *Marsh was a manipulative cat that held on to Petal to keep himself afloat. He would talk her down and tell her she'd never be good enough and when she was about to leave he'd tell her he was sorry and that he didn't mean it. She believed him every time. *At 16 moons, Petal decided she'd had enough of being called things she knew weren't true. That morning she said goodbye to her parents and went to break up with Marsh. He became upset and yelled at her that she wasn't allowed to leave him and if she did he'd find her and kill her. She stood up for herself and turned heel, never to return to the home she lived in. *At 20 moons, Petal found herself in Skyclan territory. She made her way to the camp, was given the name Starlinggaze, and now lives there to this day. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= I know nobody in this clan |-|ShadowClan= I know nobody in this clan |-|RiverClan= :Sootstripe ⦁ ::We only just met but he's quite an odd cat. Cute though. |-|SkyClan= ::"It's my home. Still getting used to it." |-|Outsiders= :Kanga ⦁ ::"I miss you so much. Please tell mom what he did to me. I'm still your sweet flower." :Willow ⦁ ::"I'm sorry I left without an explanation. I just couldn't bear to see your face if you found out the truth." :Marsh ⦁⦁⦁ ::"Never come near me or my family you pathetic ass. If I find out you're looking for me, I'll slit your throat. Mark my words." :Jack ⦁⦁ ::"I don't know who you are but the way you looked at me made me cold to my core." 'Trivia' *She was named Petal after her mother. "Like a fallen petal from a mighty willow." *She has nightmares sometimes about Marsh finding her. *She has never once thought about returning home. 'Quotes' TBA 'Fanart' TBA Base credit to BentSpoons on DA __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Sassydeerheart Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Character